ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Blu
is one of the two main Ultra Heroes of Ultraman R/B, and is the younger brother of Ultraman Rosso and older brother of Ultrawoman Grigio. In the past, he used to have a human form of the same name, but the power of Ultraman had been passed onto Isami Minato in the present day. Etymology His name means "Blue" in Italian, which refers to his main form's body color being blue. History Pre-Ultraman R/B While Rosso, Blu, and Grigio were escaping from the , they crash land on Planet O-50, near the Warrior's Peak, which Grigio believes is fate. They meet in a hut at the base of the mountain, and she tells them they would need to climb up the mountain. The Balsas Gang appears and takes Frau hostage, but the three siblings beat them. Unfortunately, they unleash Margodon, who they have no chance of beating. They decide to put the only oxygen inhalation device on Frau, not wanting any third party to get hurt because of them, and climb up the Warrior's Peak, but were stuck in a dilemma whether to attack from there or climb down the other side. Suddenly, the Ring of Light appears to them, giving them the Gyros and R/B Crystals, which they use to transform into Ultraman Rosso, Ultraman Blu and Grigio Bone to defeat Margodon, the Balsas Gang and rescue Frau. They go on more adventures and gather more R/B Crystals, and eventually become recognized by the Interstellar Alliance. However, Grigio cannot understand why she transforms into a monster. They are sent back to Planet Sanja to inspect on Bakubarba, but discover that the House of Bakubarba has become a child trafficking hub. Bakubarba tries to guilt-trip the siblings, saying that after Mr. Largo acquired Planet Dontak, he sold it off to the Interstellar Alliance, who are also profiting off it. Grigio gets fed up and kills Bakubarba after being taunted. The Balsas gang hears about this and unleashes the monster to kill the siblings. The brothers try to fuse the crystals of light and darkness into a new power, but they fail because they do not connect with Grigio's wishes. Eventually, Rosso, Blu and Grigio defeat Fearmonger without making any sacrifices. The siblings are then dispatched to to help . created the to kill everyone there so that he could take the rare metals for himself. The siblings try to convince the people to evacuate, but they do not listen, saying their god will protect them. The boy shows Grigio a book about a legend of a red dragon, who is said to bring destruction. Grigio becomes Grigio Bone to scare everyone away just before Barrigator 1 arrives to fight Ultramen Rosso and Blu. Barrigator 2 suddenly appears before the escaping people, who fight back after seeing Verte step up. Grigio created the Attack crystal from this event through their combined will and became Grigio Regina, who easily defeated Barrigator 2 and Ciel along with it. Grigio is exhausted and turns back into herself, and is taken care of by the Zarra people, who bow to her after she awakens. Rosso and Blu meet up with their sister after defeating Barrigator 1. The Ring of Light calls the siblings to to defeat the rampaging Reugosite, who had its genes tampered with by a certain blue Ultraman. The siblings used their Gyros to turn the gaseous monster into a solid, but their Gyros' output is weak and the monster is stuck in an intermediate form, which destroys the planet. Unable to sit and watch, Blu attacks, ruining the plan. Rosso and Grigio have no choice but to attack as well. Freezing the monster using the Water and Wind crystals, they throw Reugosite into space but it regains its gaseous form. Grigio Regina is knocked back down into King and then to Bone. Due to their intense battle, a wormhole was opened and they were all sucked into it, and they ended up near the planet Earth, which Reugosite sought to drain the life energy out of and then destroy. Rosso and Blu defended Grigio by entering a beam lock with Reugosite. However, the siblings lost the battle and crashed down towards Earth as a meteor, in a place that became known as Ayaka City, spreading Ray Energy throughout 1300 points of the Earth as a result of the impact. Grigio grieved over the loss of her brothers, who had died and become scattered as R/B Crystals. Ultraman R/B The Beginning of Ultraman and Orb Dark's Attack In the present day, Rosso and Blu return to protect Ayaka City from monster attacks and bonded with Minato brothers - Katsumi and Isami after rescuing them from Grigio Bone's assault. Although already having Taro and Ginga Crystals, others were added to their arsenal for Type Change and attack enhancements. The instigator of monster attacks, Makoto Aizen, made himself known and fought them by exploiting a R/B Crystal's power to become Ultraman Orb Dark. After training in the mountains and obtaining the Victory Crystal, the brothers avenge their initial defeat with Rosso's new form, Ground, while Blu delivers the finishing blow. Battle Against Horoboros Their next great challenge came in the form of Horoboros, who was able to deflect every finisher fired at it, despite now having the power of the Orb Ring NEO. Despite their efforts, Rosso and Blu were outmatched by the monster. Defeated, the Orb Ring NEO was taken from the brothers by Makoto Aizen, who transformed into Orb Dark once again. After Orb Dark's seeming victory against the monster, and Makoto's unleashing of Bezelb, the brothers transform again and destroy the Bezelb and prepared to fight Orb Dark, but were interrupted by the return of Horoboros, who was then evolved into its Bipedal form by Saki Mitsurugi. Horoboros managed to defeat all three Ultras before returning to its R/B Crystal. The next day, Horoboros returned and the brothers faced yet another tough battle, with all their tactics failing. They were on the losing end until Asahi arrived. She cheered them on and, hearing her prayers, the Orb Ring NEO returned itself back to the two Ultraman brothers, who used the Triple Origium Ray to finally defeat Horoboros. The Power of Brothers Become One After that, they were faced by a vengeful Cereza, who transformed into Grigio King via Saki's Gyro. The brothers try their best but they are unable to defeat Grigio King, exhausting all of their techniques. As a final resort, they tried to use Ultraman's and Ultraman Belial's Crystals, but to only be rejected by them. The brothers return the next day after a short recovery period, but even with a new strategy, they were unable to defeat Grigio King until Asahi reminded them of their mother's words - that when the two of them are together, they can do anything. With that, they managed to unlock the power of Ultraman's and Belial's Crystals, which allowed them to fuse into a more powerful being known as Ultraman Ruebe, who fought Grigio King and finally destroyed it. Reugosite's Arrival Unable to convince Saki out of her plan, Katsumi and Isami transform into Rosso and Blu to stop her from going back to Aizen Tech, having transformed into Grigio Regina to do so. Not wanting to kill her, Rosso and Blu were careful not to hurt her too much, though Saki did not reciprocate their sentiments. Unable to do much individually, the brothers fused into Ultraman Ruebe. Surprisingly, even the Ruebe Vortex Buster was ineffective against Grigio Regina and he was defeated. After regaining their Gyros from Ushio, the Minato brothers transformed into Rosso and Blu to defend Grigio Regina from being shot by Reugosite, countering the Genesis Requiem by firing their signature Ultra Beams, though they were overcome. As Reugosite prepared to fire at them once more, Grigio Regina stepped in the way and was instantly killed before them. Rosso and Blu charge at Reugosite and transform into Ruebe but they are soon overpowered and split. Seeing that they were about to be finished off, Mio locked the Gyros and canceled their transformation in the nick of time to dodge the Genesis Requiem. Rosso and Blu reappeared again after the brothers talk to their mother but they were once again beaten and almost finished off, but just as they were hit, they fused into Ruebe and changed the future that Mio saw, giving her faith in her sons and convinced her to stop her plan. Eventually, Ruebe won by destroying Reugosite using the Shin Vortex Buster. Ultraman R/B The Movie: Select! The Crystal of Bond Blu first appears fighting Bemstar and Gan Q, alongside Rosso and Ultraman Geed and finished off both Kaiju while saving an imprisoned Pega. When Snake Darkness begin wreacking havoc on Ayaka City, Blu battled it with Geed and Grigio Regina but was easily defeated after a short battle. During the final battle, the Minato brothers become Ruebe and join forces with Geed and Grigio Regina against Snake Darkness. However when Tregear appeared backing up Snake Darkness, he knocked back everyone else and reverted Ruebe into his components, and everyone was easily overpowered even when Ultrawoman Grigio appeared. Refusing to give up, the Minato siblings fused into Ultraman Groob through the Makoto Crystal’s power and joined forces with Riku, who transformed into Ultimate Final once more. Eventually, Groob destroyed Snake Darkness via the Groobing Ray and freeing Yukio from the dark influence. Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Katsumi and Isami suddenly find themselves transported to the Land of Light in their Ultra forms, performing their handshake while being unaware of what was even going on. They met the 6 Ultra Brothers, who welcomed them to the Space Garrison Headquarters. Taro explains that the Space Garrison sent Zero to protect Ultrawoman Grigio, who was being targeted by Ultra Dark-Killer, who Taro once defeated. He says that contact with Zero was lost, so they had guessed that Grigio had been kidnapped. Hearing this, the Minato brothers immediately fly off to search for their sister, without giving a chance for Taro to explain further. Because of this, Taro had to send an Ultra Sign to Ultraman Ribut to help them. Rosso and Blu were attacked by Etelgar and fell down to Planet Penol They try to fight him, but his armor is too tough. Just as Etelgar was about to hit them with an energy ball, Ribut appears and defends them with his Blocker Effect. Ribut puts Etelgar in his Strong Net so that the three of them can escape and regroup with the other New Generation Heroes at the Land of Light. When everyone was gathered, they had a group talk to discuss what had happened to them. Ultra Dark-Killer uses a projection to inform the New Generation Heroes that Ultraman Zero and Ultrawoman Grigio are being held in the Dark-Killer Zone on Planet Tenebris, and to come and face him if they want to rescue their comrades. Upon arriving, Rosso and Blu face off against Ultra Dark-Killer in the Dark-Killer Zone, but are unable to defeat him. The situation is made worse by Dark-Killer creating Ultraman Zero Darkness from the light absorbed from Zero. Grigio heals her brothers, who fuse into Ultraman Ruebe, who defeats both Zero Darkness and Ultra Dark-Killer. The Ultras regroup and transform into their strongest forms to battle a gigantic Ultra Dark-Killer, who had been revived by Ultraman Tregear, with Rosso, Blu, and Grigio fusing into Ultraman Groob. The New Generation Heroes and Zero regroup after Ginga finishes off Dark-Killer with the New Generation Dynamite, but were confronted by Ultraman Tregear, who admits he was the mastermind behind these events. The New Generation Heroes decide to go after Tregear. Ultraman Taiga The New Generation Heroes faced off against Tregear near the Land of Light, but were defeated easily. When the Tri-Squad arrived, Blu, Rosso and Orb gave Ultraman Taiga their lights as a gift, which manifested in the form of Bracelet-type Ultra Taiga Accessories. Profile Stats *'Height': 51 m *'Weight': 43,000 t *'Weakness': Like all Ultras, Blu is subjected to the three-minutes limit. On occasion, he will revert back to human form even when the time is not up. It also appears that, like the Riser, the R/B Gyro has to cool down before Isami can transform again, however, it is not as long as the former. Body Features * : Blu possesses a circle shaped color timer. *'Ultra Armor': Blu has the standard silver Ultra Armor. * : Blu possesses protectors on his chest that represents the element of the form he is in. Transformation Isami takes a R/B Crystal from the R/B Crystal Holder and flips out the middle horn of the crystal. He then inserts the crystal and the R/B Gyro opens. The Gyro is placed at chest level and the handles are pulled twice. Isami then thrusts the Gyro forward and pulls the handles one last time and places the Gyro on his chest, before transforming utilizing the elemental power of the crystal. When swapping crystals with Katsumi, instead of getting the crystal from the holder, the new crystal will appear and fall from above. The same sequence continues afterwards. Isami(SelectsGingaCrystal).jpeg|Isami selects the Ginga Crystal from the crystal holder (for initial transformation) Isami Ginga Crystal Swap.png|Ginga Crystal appears before Isami (for crystal swap) Isami(ActivatesGingaCrystal).jpeg|Ginga Crystal activated IsamiTransformStep3.jpeg|Isami before flipping the middle horn MiddleHornFlipped(Isami).jpeg|Middle horn flipped Blu Aqua Insert.gif|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro GingaImage(Blu).jpg|Ginga's image appears IsamiTransformStep6.jpeg|A stream of water appears WaterSymbolAppearsIsami.jpeg|And reveals the water symbol Isami(ActivatingHisRBGyro).gif|Isami activating his R/B Gyro IsamiTriggeringTheAquaSymbol.jpeg|Isami activating the water symbol IsamiengulfinghimselfwithWater.jpeg|Isami calling upon the power of water BluAquaRise.gif|Blu Aqua emerges from a whirlpool and approaches the screen BluAquaHenshin.gif - Real Time= CrystalSwapScan.jpeg|Ginga Crystal activated CrystalChange.gif|Blu's Aqua form dyeing over his previous form, Flame. RossoandBluRealTimeHenshin.gif Geed and Blu Real Time.gif - w/ Katsumi Minato= RBHenshin.gif }} - Flame= Isami Taro Crystal.png|Isami selects the Taro Crystal from the crystal holder (for initial transformation) BluAquaTransformStep1.jpeg|Taro Crystal appears before Isami (for crystal swap) BluAquaTransformStep2.jpeg|Taro Crystal activated BluAquaTransformStep3.jpeg|Isami before flipping the middle horn BluAquaTransformStep4.jpeg|Middle horn flipped Blu Flame Insert.gif|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro TaroImage(Blu).jpg|Taro's image appears BluAquaTransformStep6.jpeg|A burst of fire appears BluAquaTransformStep7.jpeg|And reveals the fire symbol BluAquaActivatipnRBGyro.gif|Isami activating his R/B Gyro Isami(ActivateFireSymbol).jpeg|Isami activating the fire symbol Isami(EngulfinghimselfwithFire).jpeg|Isami calling upon the power of fire BluFlameEmerge.gif|Blu Flame emerges from a blaze BluFlameChange.gif - Wind= WindTransformStep1.jpeg|Tiga Crystal activated IsamiBeforeFlippingWind.png|Isami before flipping the middle horn WindTransformStep2Blu.jpeg|Middle horn flipped Blu Wind Insert.gif|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro WindBluTransformstep4.jpeg|Tiga's image appears GustOfPurpleWindAppears.png|A gust of purple wind appears WindTransformStep5Blu.jpeg|And reveals the wind symbol Isami activatinghisRBGyroBluWind.gif|Isami activating his R/B Gyro BluWindTransformStep7.jpeg|Isami activating the wind symbol BluWindTransfornStep8.jpeg|Isami calling upon the power of wind BluWindEmerge.gif|Blu Wind leaps backwards and flies towards the screen BluWindChange.gif - w/ Katsumi Minato= RBGroundWindHenshin.gif }} - Ground= BluGroundTransformStep1.jpeg|Isami selects the Victory Crystal from the crystal holder BluGroundTransformStep2.jpeg|Victory Crystal activated BluGroundTransformStep3.jpeg|Isami before flipping the middle horn BluGroundTransformStep4.jpeg|Middle horn flipped RossoGroundCrystalInserted.gif|Crystal inserted into the R/B Gyro BluGroundTransformStep5.jpeg|Victory's image appears BluGroundTransformStep6.jpeg|An explosion of rocks appears BluGroundTransformStep7.jpeg|And reveals the ground symbol RossoGroundRBGyroActivation.gif|Isami activating his R/B Gyro BluGroundTransformStep8.jpeg|Isami activating the ground symbol BluGroundTransformStep9.jpeg|Isami calling upon the power of earth BluGroundEmerge.gif|Blu Ground bursts forth from a rock BluGroundHenshin.gif }} Forms is Blu's main balanced form that focuses on agility and continuous attacks. It uses Ultraman Ginga's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of water. This form debuts in episode 1. :;Stats *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 7.1 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 1.8 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 720 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 1.2 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.7 *'Brute Strength': 80,000 t *'Grip Strength': 44,000 t :;Abilities *'Barrier': Blu puts up a rectangular energy barrier to defend himself from attacks. *'Ultra Taiga Accessory Creation': Blu can create a Bracelet Type accessory. He gave this to the Tri-Squad. BluAquaBarrier.png|Barrier ORBgivingTaigatheirpowers.gif|Ultra Taiga Accessory Creation :;Techniques ::;Special * : Blu's finishing attack, an "L"-style beam of water energy. * : Blu shoots a high-pressure water jet from either two of his fingers, or the palm of his hand. Its effects vary, as it can cut through objects, push his opponent away, or heal. *'Ultra Beam': The original Ultraman Blu was able to fire an Ultra Beam from his arms in the "L" position. AquaStream.gif|Aqua Strium WaterJetBluAqua.gif|Aqua Jet Blast (Cutting Type) WaterJetBurst.gif|Aqua Jet Blast (Repulsion Type) BluAquaHealing.gif|Aqua Jet Blast (Healing Type) OriginalRBBeam.gif|Ultra Beam ::;Physical * : Blu jumps into the air and delivers a high-speed kick to the enemy. * : Blu picks up the opponent and swings it around before throwing them. *'Energy Punch': A punch attack with an explosive discharge of blue energy on contact. Used against Mecha Gomora, only to hit Rosso as the monster disappeared. Blu do the Jumping Kick.jpg|Jumping Kick Blu Energy Punch.png|Energy Punch ::;Combination * : A combination beam of Ultraman Blu's Aqua Strium and Ultraman Rosso's Flame Sphere Shoot, making a single devastating finisher ray. * : While Rosso Wind uses the Hurricane Bullet's vortex, Blu fires his Aqua Jet Blast, creating snow and cold wind. * : A kick attack performed together with Rosso. ** : A powerful straight kick performed together with Rosso. ** : Rosso and Blu perform a drop kick together, resulting in an attack that is 5 times more powerful than them using their kick attack alone. * : Rosso and Blu grab onto a monster and swing it around together. * : Grabbing onto an opponent, Rosso and Blu flip it over their backs, crushing them by the head. *'Steam Explosion': After Blu uses the Aqua Jet Blast on the ground, Rosso Flame throws his Strike Sphere to the same location, causing an explosion of steam. Used to uncover the Tiga Crystal. FlameAquaHybridShoot.gif|Flame-Aqua Hybrid Shoot RossoBluBlizzard.gif|Strong Blizzard W Kick.jpg|W Kick TwinStrikeKick.png|Twin Drop Kick IMG_20180613_090058.jpg|Twin Giant Swing Ultraman RB Double Punch.png|Double Punch Steam Explosion.gif|Steam Explosion - Flame= Flame is Blu's alternate form that focuses on endurance and powerful strikes. It uses Ultraman Taro's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of fire. This form debuts in episode 1. :;Stats *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 5.4 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 0.85 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 680 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 0.5 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.7 *'Brute Strength': 78,000 t *'Grip Strength': 44,000 t :;Techniques ::;Special * : Blu releases a beam of fiery energy from the palms of his hands. It is powerful enough to match Black King's Hell Magma. When used on Rosso Aqua's Splash Bomb, the bubble boils and then explodes, sending the target flying. *'Flame Cluster': Blu can launch small blasts of fire energy in clusters. * : Blu releases flames from both of his palms. ** : What seems to be an improved version from Pyro Attack, it fires streams of fire from his palms in a flamethrower attack. FlameEquilix.png|Flame Equilix SplashBombAndFlameEquilix.gif|Flame Equilix and Splash Bomb BluFireballs.gif|Flame Cluster FlameBurn.jpg|Flame Burn ::;Combination * : A synergy attack with the Pyro Attack and Rosso's Rosso Cyclone, creating a flaming cyclone. * : When the rock layer created by Rosso Ground's Ground Coating gets superheated by Blu's Flame Burn, the stone hardens further. * : A powerful straight kick performed together with Rosso. * : Rosso and Blu grab onto a monster and swing it around together. * : Rosso and Blu fly towards their opponent and deliver a powerful double punch. *'Deflection': Together with Rosso, Blu can deflect beams back at their source. RossoCyclonePyroAttack.gif|Fire Tornado ClayFormationTactics.gif|Jomon Pottery Tactics Double Kick.jpg|Twin Strike Kick UltraSwing.gif|Twin Giant Swing DoubleFlyingPunch.gif|Twin Break Bomber - Wind= Wind is Blu's speed form, which grants him amazing speed but uses up his energy faster. It uses Ultraman Tiga's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of wind. This form debuts in episode 5. :;Stats *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 7.6 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 1.8 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 710 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 1 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.6 *'Brute Strength': 78,000 t *'Grip Strength': 44,000 t :;Abilities *'Increased Speed': In comparison to his main form Aqua, Blu can accelerate at a greater speed. He can also use this in conjunction with his R/B Slugger Blu to land rapid slashes. ** : Using this speed, Blu can encircle the opponent to create his own tornado. This can be used to counter another cyclone by spinning at opposite rotation or trapping his targets within it. * : Blu absorbs an incoming attack via a swirling barrier and can toss it away. BluWindSpeed.gif|Increased Speed BluWindTornado.gif|Spiral Sonic BluWindBarrier.gif|Wind Reflect Wall :;Techniques ::;Special * : Blu generates a purple energy vortex, gathering its energy into his hands before firing a powerful, purple and white beam. ** : A non-lethal variant, used to create a tornado from above or directed at the opponent. If used after Rosso's Ground Jet, it will trap the target's feet in rock. * : Blu launches a powerful blast of wind from his hands, pushing back the opponent. StormShooting.gif|Storm Shooting StormPressure.gif|Storm Pressure StormForce.gif|Storm Force ::;Combination * : While Blu runs around the opponent with the Spiral Sonic, Rosso throws down a Giant Sphere, trapping the target in a vortex of water and wind. * : Rosso throws the Splash Bomb while Blu fires the Storm Shooting. This creates a bubble of air used to free Pega from Gan Q. * : While Blu fires the Storm Force, Rosso throws his Splash Bomb. Unlike the combination attack performed in Aqua form, this one causes a massive lethal explosion. Aqua-Wind Hybrid Shoot.gif|Aqua-Wind Hybrid Shoot Strong Bilzzard.gif|Strong Blizzard - Ground= Ground is Blu's strength form, which grants him greater power and rigidity at the cost of speed and mobility. It uses Ultraman Victory's R/B Crystal, granting him the element of earth. This form debuts in episode 10. :;Stats *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 6.7 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 1.5 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 680 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 0.9 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 0.6 *'Brute Strength': 85,000 t *'Grip Strength': 47,000 t :;Abilities *'Acceleration': At least for a brief moment, Blu can accelerate to high speeds, used in conjunction with his R/B Slugger Blu. *'Barrier': Blu summons a rectangular energy barrier to block attacks. However, Snake Darkness' Tragedy Shout was capable of overwhelming it. Blu Ground Accel.gif|Acceleration BarrierBluGround.png|Barrier :;Techniques ::;Special * : After charging energy, Blu fires an orange bullet ray. * : Blu slams his fists into the ground, sending an energy current that erupts underneath the target. RockBlaster.gif|Rock Blaster EarthBringer.gif|Earth Bringer ::;Combination * : After Blu uses his Earth Bringer, Rosso fires the Storm Flicker multiple times, causing each projectile to pick up some of the Earth Bringer's energy and fling it at the target. WindGroundHybridShoot.gif|Wind-Ground Hybrid Shoot }} Standard Abilities * : Through Isami's use of the R/B Gyro and R/B Crystals, Blu can perform a Type Change to use different elemental powers. :;Weapons * : Blu is able to summon a sword from his crest when fighting against his opponents. ** : A simple Slashing attack using the R/B Slugger. ** : Rosso and Blu simultaneously deliver an "X" shaped slash at the enemy, destroying them. **'Deflection': By slashing at an incoming attack, the R/B Slugger can deflect it. ** : Blu fires an energy blade from his R/B Slugger, which connects with Rosso's R/B Slugger and fired back towards the enemy with a second blade added. **'Energy Beam': Used in Ultraman Fusion Fight!, Blu can fire an energy beam from the tip of the R/B Slugger Blu. **'Elemental Powers': The R/B Slugger Blu is able to channel the power of Blu's current elemental form into several abilities. *** : Charging his weapon with energy, Blu Wind fires an energy wave that blows away dust and sand set up by Rosso Ground's Grind Rocks. **'R/B Crystal Powers': Using R/B Crystals, Blu can perform finishing attacks with his R/B Slugger. Their appearance/color/element seems to change with Blu's own form. *** : Using the power of the Seven Crystal, Blu fires an Eye Slugger-like energy projection that cuts the target. *** : Using the power of the X Crystal, the R/B Slugger Blu is enveloped by thunder energy. Blu then jumps up and slashes at his opponent, electrocuting them. *** : Using the power of the Tiga Crystal, Blu forms an X made of purple energy before making one more energy arc which is sent flying to the opponent, making an energy drill. *** : Using the power of the Victory Crystal, Blu forms a 'V' made of crystals. When he impales the weapon into the ground, it breaks apart and smaller projectiles are fired. *** : Using the power of the Taro Crystal, Blu launches a stream of flames at the opponent. Together with Rosso's Cross Spark Shoot, the combined heat and cold can crack armor such as Pedanium. *** : Using the power of the Ginga Crystal, Blu fires a water energy projectile shaped like Ginga's head crystal. *** : Using the power of the Zero Crystal, Blu launches a rotating energy slicer at the enemy. - Flame= RBSluggerBluFlameForm.jpeg|R/B Slugger Blu RBSluggerEnergySlash.gif|Slugger Connection CrossSlugger.gif|Cross Slugger WideShotSlugger.gif|Wide Shot Slugger BringerFlash.gif|Bringer Flash - Wind= RB_Slugger_Blu_Wind.jpg|R/B Slugger Blu BluWindSlugger.gif|Sandstorm SparkAttacker(Wind).gif|Spark Attacker DynamiteSlash.gif|Dynamite Slash GalaxySaber.gif|Galaxy Saber - Ground= RBSlugger(BluGround).png|R/B Slugger Blu }} :;Orb Ring NEO-related Techniques Through the use of Orb Ring NEO in its R/B Mode, Blu can perform finishers of Ultraman Orb by pressing its central button. * : Blu can use Orb Origin's Origium Ray. ** : Rosso, Blu, and the "aura of Orb Origin" fire the Origium Ray. * : Blu can use Spacium Zeperion's Sperion Ray. * : Blu can use Thunder Breastar's Zedcium Ray. TripleOrigiumRay.gif|Triple Origium Ray BluAquaSperion.gif|Sperion Ray Other Media Ultraman Hit Song History: New Generation Chapter In this music album, Rosso and Blu were recruited by Ultraman Zero to fight against Etelgar and free the New Generation Heroes from his captivity. Trivia *Designer: Masayuki Goto. *The name of his signature Aqua Strium may have been derived from the signature finishers of the Ultras who celebrate their 45th and 20th anniversaries: Taro and Agul. Taro uses the Ray (sometimes spelled Strium Ray) and Agul uses the Agul , and Blu's Aqua may be an amalgamation of the two former beams' named. "Strium" means nothing on its own and may very well be "Stream" made to sound slightly more similar to "Storium" but without losing its overall essence. *When firing the Triple Origium Ray, Blu has his left hand vertical and the right horizontal, similar to Ultraman Zearth's Speshusshura Ray as opposed to the normal "+" style. *According to Makoto/Cereza's observations and analysis, Isami/Blu's stats are, as of episode 8: **Power: 1 **Speed: 2 **Defense: 1 **Technique: 1 **Stamina: 0 **Finisher: 1 **Looks: 2 **Style: 1 **Intelligence: 2 **Mental: 0 **Aura: 1 **Mysterious: 1 References id:Ultraman Blu ms:Ultraman Blu Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:New Generation Heroes Category:Ultraman R/B Characters Category:Heroes Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Blue Ultras Category:O-50 Ultras Category:Protagonists Category:Form-Changing Ultras Category:Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Category:Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Characters